Planeptune's Heroes
Planeptune's Heroes is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 22nd of March, 2015. It is a Hyperdimension Neptunia FanFiction. First Section Preview Gamindustri. A world existing outside our own. Once a proud and powerful continent within the Zastiondimension. Gamindustri is made up of four nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. At one point in time, the nations were ruled by Celestial Beings known as the CPUs. But that time has long past… The CPUs were destroyed, and Gamindustri fell into chaos. The nations were overrun by monsters, the cities turned into battle scenes. Eventually, Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation collapsed, nothing more than ghost nations. Planeptune was well on its way to follow… Even though a new generation of CPUs were set to come back, three of the Candidates fell. The fourth was thrown into survival like every other Planeptune citizen, without even the ability of HDD. Third Person: Hyperdimension; Planeptune “C’mon Nep Jr.! Let’s Nep these guys to their doom!” called Neptune. Nepgear nodded. “You got it big sis,” she replied. Both CPUs transformed into their HDD forms and flew at the group of enemies. Their combined power was enough to destroy the group without much effort. “Maybe next time they’ll throw a challenge our way,” smirked Purple Heart. “Not bad, Neptune,” said Black Heart, landing next to the two sisters. “Noire, I wasn’t expecting you to come help,” said Purple Heart. Black Heart undid her HDD. “Well, that’s not exactly why I came here,” said Noire. Neptune also undid her HDD. “Then whatcha comin’ to little old Planeptune for?” Neptune asked. “I just wanted to let you know that Vert wants to speak to us. Apparently she couldn’t call you two,” said Noire. “We might have been busy fighting monsters,” explained Purple Sister. Noire went back to HDD. “Either way, finish up and get to Leanbox you two,” said Black Heart, before flying away again. “What the Nep does Vert want us so badly for?” wondered Neptune. “I don’t know, but maybe we should get going,” said Purple Sister. Neptune nodded. “You’re right lil’ sis, let’s go!” she said. Neptune tried to activate HDD. It didn’t work. “What the Nep?” she exclaimed again. “Neptune? What’s wrong?” asked Purple Sister. “I can’t transform,” said Neptune. “What the goodness?” Suddenly, the wind started picking up around the two. “Wh-What’s going ooonnnn??!!” wondered Neptune as the wind grew stronger. “N-Neptune! Look!” exclaimed Purple Sister. Not far away from the two sisters, something that looked like a black hole was spawning. And a faint laugh came through it. “T-That laugh sounds familiar,” said Neptune, trying to hold onto a tree to not get sucked in. “It sounds like… Plutia!” said Purple Sister. “Then why does she sound all evil and stuff? That’s not her HDD voice,” said Neptune. “AH NEPTUNE!” yelled Purple Sister as she was pulled into the black hole. “Nep Jr.!” yelled Neptune. She let go of the tree and was sucked in behind her sister. Then there was silence. Category:Story Category:WIP